BuffyTrek: The Weapons of Equality
by MrPointy2
Summary: This is part 2 of the Buffy Trek Trilogy. The Klingons search for ways to create their own slayers while the coven continue their plan to manage the timeline.


1\. Chapter One

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Captain Jonathan Archer stepped onto the bridge of the Enterprise NX-001. It was the midnight shift, his favorite shift. Things often went bump in the night. Captain Archer liked being there when they did. Travis Mayweather sat at the tactical station. The lights of the command panel reflected off of his smooth brown skin. He was scanning a weird asteroid that had drifted into range.

"Anything interesting Mr. Mayweather?" The Captain asked. Archer noticed the readings from the asteroid. Mayweather noticed the captain looking over his shoulder.

"It's a weird rock." Mayweather said. His fingers danced over the control panel refining the readings. Mayweather brought up an ultra-sharp image of the asteroid on his data screen.

The screen showed a smooth black rock five miles long and disk shaped.

"Looks artificial." Archer said. "There should be about twenty-five square miles of living space inside." They were floored by the sheer scale of what Mayweather had found.

"About the size of a small town." Mayweather said. "How did they get the surface so smooth?" Mayweather pointed out that the surface of the asteroid disc lacked the typical impact scars. The answer came to archer immediately.

"They filled the inside of an asteroid with either water or ice, changed its orbit so that gazed a star and melted. The heat from the molten rock would flash the water into steam. The expanding water vapor would cause the asteroid to expand. At that point, it would have a fairly strong magnetic field. They spun it to make it flat. When it cooled, they had an armored environment that could hold a small city. "

"Who?" Mayweather asked. "who would build a thing like this and why?"

"If it's habitable, there should be internal power sources. Scan for energy signatures and run it against the ships database. "Mayweather pressed a few buttons. A profile of the energy signature from the asteroid flashed on the screen. He recognized it immediately.

"Its Klingon sir!" Mayweather said excitedly. Mayweather turned to face the captain. Archer tapped his com badge.

"All hands, this is Captain Archer. All hands turn to battle stations. This is not a drill. "Archer spoke to the crew. The Enterprise NX-001 came to life as nearly a hundred Humans and aliens quickly attended their assigned posts.

"Any ships? Archer asked. He couldn't imagine that the Empire build such a huge outpost like this and left it undefended."

"No ships so far." Mayweather was concerned. "This thing is huge sir. Why would they build such a thing?"

"It could be a generation ship for a thousand-year voyage." Archer said.

"or a isolation chamber to quarantine a deadly plague." Mayweather added.

"Or a prison. Whatever is in that thing must scare the hell out of the Klingons." Archer looked puzzled. There were not many things in the galaxy that that could scare the Klingons." Whatever was inside that asteroid he wanted no part of.

"Alright, scan it on the way out. We still need to make cold station 12 before the Augments find those embryos and we end up with a galaxy full of supermen. Doctor Noonien Soong has a lot to answer for." Mayweather shook his head in agreement. "I'll be in my quarters." Archer said as he turned and walked off the bridge.

Buffy opened her eyes. The room was dark. The house was quiet and still. Buffy sat up on her bed. She inhaled deeply then stood. She couldn't sleep. She was feening for a hunt. She stumbled towards the light switch on the wall and found it. She only bumped into her desk once. The sudden light came as a brilliant shock. Buffy blinked twice to clear her vision. Her room looked the way it always had. There were crucifixes nailed to the wall. Near the door was her study desk which had not seen a lick of homework in over a year. Her bed, in the far corner of the room held crumpled sheets. On the dresser, next to it Mr. Gordo stood watch. Buffy changed into a pair of jeans and a denim jacket. She laced up her black Nike running shoes, grabbed a stake and headed downstairs. On her way down the stairs she noticed that the house was quiet, too quiet. It took her a moment to understand that she was the only one here. Dawn was gone, Faith was gone, Willow was gone. The potentials were nowhere to be found. Buffy gave it a passing thought as she locked the door behind her and headed out into the night.

She spotted the two vampires at the end of the street. The two vampires were arrogant. They never even noticed her. Buffy fell in line in back of them. They walked down the dark deserted streets together.

"This is too easy." Buffy thought. She didn't just want to kill she wanted to hunt, to track her prey and then strike when the moment was right. That was the only way the hunter in her could get any satisfaction. The vampires suddenly stopped. The tallest one turned and looked at her with its fiendish yellow eyes.

"A slayer." He said. The vampire smiled. "This should be interesting." He muttered to his companion.

Buffy rushed the first vampire and jammed her stake into its heart. It exploded into a cloud of dust. The second vampire loomed in from the dust. It was on Buffy before she knew it. Both of them tumbled backwards and hit the ground. Buffy jammed an elbow into the vampire. It grunted but still pulled itself towards her. The vampire was a woman at one time. Now it was a corpse possessed by a demon. All it wanted to do was tear Buffy open and drink her blood. Buffy jammed her elbow into the vampire again and again. It finally became groggy and leaned back. Buffy thrust her hips upwards. The vampire fell backwards. Buffy came up on her knees and drove her stake into the creature. It exploded into dust. Buffy wiped her brow as she stood. She almost got killed tonight but now she could sleep. The hunter within her was satisfied. This was a good hunt.

Buffy turned to return home. She still a disquiet within. Something was wrong and she couldn't name it. Sunnydale seemed unusually deserted. Still, the vampires came here. As Buffy walked back home, her eyes casually scanned the sky. Her mind continued to work on the problem even as she consciously forgot about it. Buffy's mind understood the problem right away. It noticed the stars above. The stars were all wrong.

2\. chapter 2

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Buffy walked around the darkened house. Something was bothering her. "There should be other people here." She thought. Faces and names came out of the dark places of memory. Dawn, Willow, Giles, Xander, Caridad, Chao-ahn. A soft parade of ghosts haunted her memories as she recalled each face to no avail.

"Who are these people?" Buffy though as she chased the ghosts from her mind. She stopped for a moment as a powerful memory bubbled up from the darkness.

"We killed a monster." Buffy muttered. She remembered allowing the Klingon named Shohas to kill a Klingon vampire as a matter of honor. What happened next still haunted her. The night sky lit up as thousands of soft white explosions flashed in the sky. The third Klingon battle fleet had arrived. She remembered being questioned by the fleet admiral for hours. He was convinced that she was the leader of a group of Human fighters called Augments.

"I am not an Augment!" Buffy had told the fleet admiral over and over again for hours. He did not believe her. The last thing Buffy remembered was being locked in a dirty Klingon Brig. She woke up here a few days ago. To her, Sunnydale seemed like another life a million years ago. Buffy caught her reflection in the kitchen window above the sink.

"Who am I?" she asked herself.

Buffy looked at the kitchen clock. She knew the sun would be up soon though she had never actually seen the sun rise in this place. She made a choice to sleep during the day and hunt at night when the vampires were out.

"Who am I?" Buffy asked herself again. "Without friends, without family, without the world, who am I?" Her mind became persistent as it gave her the answer.

"I am no one." She though as she turned to go to bed.

"The slayer is alone. No friends." Buffy remembered a gruff female voice speaking that to her. It was an African voice long dead for thousands of years.

"Never alone." Buffy thought. She went to bed and slept soundly.

T'Pol and her kidnapped crewmates had been safely returned to the Enterprise. Only hours before, Orion Traders had kidnapped her and a few other crewmembers to sell into slavery. Captain Archer and Dr. Noonien Soong had rescued them. Dr. Soong took the opportunity to escape the Enterprise. T'Pol had expected to be debriefed by the captain about her kidnapping but the interview with the captain had taken a weird turn. He was reviewing hundreds of video files that had suddenly appeared in the ships computer. The files described events that happened hundreds of years ago on Earth and involved what appeared to be a proto-augment named Buffy Summers. Archer watched the young woman go head to head with a Klingon male in a cemetery and survive. What was fascinating was that after she killed him by stabbing him with a piece of wood the body evaporated. It exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Apparently, the roots of Dr. Soong's eugenics program go back further than what we knew. "said Archer as he looked at T'Pol.

"He may not have been alone." T'Pol added. She had reviewed a few of the mystery files. If she was human, she would have allowed herself to be shocked when she came across the image of a Klingon male in a Federation uniform. T'Pol noticed something else and pointed at the screen.

"This face seems familiar." She said. Her finger pointed at the image of Captain Kragtowl of house Korath. He was sentenced to die in the hall of judgement for cowardice over two hundred years ago. She had read about him in school. Captain Archer recognized the face. He had read the same books.

"History records that Kragtowl died on the Klingon battle planet with a blade in his hand. The charges of cowardice were dropped by the Klingon high command and his name restored.

"The timestamp on this file reads 09/01/1996 AE." Said T'Pol. "That's over four hundred years ago on Earth in direct violation of the temporal prime directive."

"Klingons do not have a temporal prime directive or time travel." Said Archer.

"Any warp capable ship is capable of temporal displacement." T'Pol corrected. Captain Archer looked at her a moment.

"You are correct." He conceded.

"If Klingons were on Earth four hundred years ago, that might have inspired someone to begin working on a eugenics program to fight the Klingons. Archer stared into the fierce wide eyed face of the young blond woman killing a Klingon.

"I don't know." Said Archer. "It's hard to see the Klingon empire sending a few troops to the past. What would be the point? Earth practically had no technology at that time. There is no honor in conquering the weak. What if she was not built to fight Klingons but for fighting something else?" T'Pol arched a brow.

"Another Alien race?" T'Pol asked.

"In a way." Archer answered. "What if she was built to fight demons?" T'Pol had heard that term before. It was the Earth term for metaphasic lifeforms. Metaphasic energy had the power to reverse aging and in extreme cases resurrect the dead. When it was first encountered, the humans labeled the alien life form 'demons' because Metaphasic energy had the power to transmute organic matter, the humans had no weapons or tools to defend against metaphasic lifeforms.

"She was created to fight demons?" T'Pol asked rhetorically. That would put her on the same track as the Augments. Something occurred to T'Pol.

"Do the Klingons know?" She asked. "Do the Klingons know that she is not a part of Soong's augment program?

"I don't think they do." replied Archer.

*Earth San Francisco The Rosenberg Coven Stardate 2155.*

She was the youngest they had ever seen. The high priestess of the Rosenberg coven was barely in her teens when was called to office. The Coven was the tactical arm of the cult of Willow Rosenberg formed after the battle of Sunnydale. In the centuries afterwards, the cult had managed to absorb the remains of the Watchers Council and established themselves as a secret society aimed to fight threats to humanity beyond humanity's ability to fight. The coven fought secret wars against fantastic forces that were barely acknowledged by humans at all. Over the years, they had planted sleeper cells in every major power group on the planet. Now that humans had decided to fly off to the stars they found it necessary to infiltrate the Federation as well. Admiral Rosenberg was just one of the many Starfleet officers that reported to her. She had other sleeper agents as well.

The high priestess read the captain's log of the NX-001 Enterprise. The coven's datacenter got real-time feeds from every ship in Starfleet. She would leave the details to Captain Archer for now. She had faith that he would make the right decisions.

"I know you'll make me proud Jonathan." She thought. The high priestess looked over the image of Captain Jonathan Archer on the display. "We were right to accept your recommendation into the Watchers Council." She thought.

3\. chapter 3

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Willow performed the spell again with Data. Buffy had been missing for weeks now. Willow had performed a simple locator spell to find Buffy. She was unsuccessful.

"Any word from the Enterprise?" Willow asked.

"The Enterprise has failed to locate Buffy Summers." Data said.

"I don't see how we could lose track of her." Willow said.

"Well, after the death of the vampire Klang and the destruction of a Klingon battle cruiser there was quite bit of confusion. The arrival of the third Klingon battlefleet did provide hours of noise and violence. It is likely that Buffy was simply beamed aboard one of the Klingon ships and kidnapped."

"Why would the Klingons want Buffy?" Willow asked. If Data was capable of shrugging he would have. He simply didn't know why the Klingons would want Buffy and said so.

"I have no information that would explain why the Klingons would want to take Buffy Summers or what they want from her." Data said. Willow finished mixing the ingredients for the locator spell in the mixing bowl. She began to speak Latin. A puff of light appeared in the bowl. Willow scattered the ashes on the map of the city. Nothing appeared. She grabbed a map of California and scattered the ashes on it. Still, there were no lights to indicate the presence of Buffy. Out of desperation she grabbed a world map. She scattered the ashes and nothing happened.

"Buffy is not on Earth anymore." Willow said sadly. It looks like the android was right. Buffy had been taken by the Klingons.

"Buffy mentioned that the Klingons do not have slayers." She said. "Perhaps, they took her to study how to make slayers."

"Klingons do not have the knowledge to activate slayers at will." Data said. He and Willow looked at each at other a moment as an awareness came over them.

"But we do!" Data and Willow said simultaneously.

"It won't do any good though." Willow murmured to herself. "If we don't get Buffy back, the Klingons get nothing."

Dr. Noonien Soong paced back and forth in the tiny space of his containment cell. He had been captured at Cold Station 12 with the Augments. He had failed to liberate the forty-seven embryos left behind. They were his children, his finest work. He had to leave behind forty-seven perfect humans because the Federation was afraid of them. They were afraid of the power of his creations. The augments were superior to the frail beings that ran the Federation. The augments were the children of Human technology. It was the duty of children to replace their parents. Soong stopped pacing in his cell as the full ramifications of what happened at Cold Station 12 hit him. By not allowing him to unleash the frozen embryos the Federation had condemned Starfleet to hundreds of years of unnecessary struggle and conflict.

"Fools!" Soong exclaimed to himself. Soong knew of the existence of the Klingons. He knew that the current version of humanity was not up to the Klingon challenge. He knew that humanity would not survive a Klingon onslaught.

"We need to meet the Klingon challenge." Soong thought. "We need the weapons of equality that will allow us to survive." The ship shook. The lights flickered. The captains voice came over the intercom.

"Battle stations!" The captain said. "Looks like the Orion traders are back. Archer out." The lights flickered again as the ship shook. The force field to his cell failed to regenerate. Soong stepped out of the holding cell and into the hallway. An augment met him in the hallway.

"We're getting off this ship." Soong said with firm determination.

A torpedo exploded against the armored shell of the Enterprise NX-001. The ship shook, a bright white light expanded against the hull. A second ship, hidden in the shadow of the larger Orion freighter activated traction beams. The armored plating of the Enterprise began to buckle. Archer leaned over the tactical station. The board showed a riot of blinking lights and flashing numbers. His trip to Cold Station 12 had forced him to cut through Orion Trader territory. The Orion Traders had kidnapped members of his crew. They wanted their merchandise back. The ship shook as the Orions attacked the ship again. The tactical officer swept three fingers over the console control. A profile of the larger Orion freighter appeared. There was no sign of the second, smaller ship that hid in its shadows.

"Fire!" Archer commanded. A point of light shot out of the Enterprise. It sped towards the Orion freighter at a fair fraction of the speed of light. It hit the Orion ship near the rear. Secondary antimatter conduits collapsed. A chain of matter/anti-matter reactions rippled along the rear of the ship ending in a bright explosion that lit up the inky black of space.

"Sir!" came a voice from engineering.

"Yes?" Archer answered.

"We have an unauthorized access of a transporter console. It looks like they just beamed into empty space." Said ensign Travis Mayweather. Archer thought for a moment. They it hit him. "Where's Soong?" Archer asked. A moment passed until Travis came back. His containment cell is empty as well as the cell of an augment." Archer cursed under his breath.

"Where could've Soong have gone?" Archer thought. He remembered the strange asteroid they had passed on their way to Cold Station 12.

"Helm, change course." Archer said as he gave the coordinates to the asteroid. The Enterprise made a sharp turn and then jumped to warp speed.

Buffy saw the two men appear out of thin air. They appeared in a cloud of swirling light. Before the men could move a vampire came out of the shadows and attacked them.

"What the F**k?" she thought. She was on her feet and running towards them before she even knew it. Before she got halfway there she saw something amazing. The younger of the two men punched the vampire in the head hard enough to knock it to the ground. The vampire rolled then jumped to its feet. The younger man jabbed it in the throat with a three-finger cobra strike then kicked its legs from under him. Vampires didn't breathe and had a high resistance to pain. If he had been fighting a normal human the younger man would have won by now. But he was fighting a vampire. Everything he knows will fail.

"This guy is going to get himself killed." Buffy thought. She arrived in time to see the older man turn to her. He had black hair and an oval face with hawk sharp eyes.

"Who are you?" Dr. Soong asked.

"I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer." She said. Buffy ignored the dark-haired man, she pivoted around him, took her stake and jammed it into the heart of the vampire. It exploded in a cloud of dust. Dr. Soong and the augment gasped in amazement.

**Klingon High Command Star date 2200**

"pa'vetlhDaq Soong" said a young Lieutenant from the back of the room. "Dr. Soong has arrived." He said.

Admiral Tengfei smiled. This was beyond his wildest dreams. The slayer had been reunited with her master. Now they could fully scale the treachery of the Humans. Now he could measure the power of these augments that have been unleashed.

"Send the Cast-Out." Tengfei said.

"How many?" The Lieutenant asked.

"All of them." Admiral Tengfei replied.

4\. chapter 4

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

"We gotta go." Buffy said to the two men before her. Her slayer senses were screaming at her now. She could feel a dozen or more vampires moving in the darkness around them. The older man, a Dr. Soong, clearly held some sort of authority over the younger man who had a baby face and oddly toned physique that matched his dark eyes and black hair. The skin of the augment was a light brown color like skin of his people that occupied the central region of India.

"There are more vampires out there." Buffy said. "We gotta go. I don't know if I can protect you." Soong looked at her strangely. He had a mature augment by his side. What could this girl do?

"Vampires?" said Soong. "Vampire are not real." He said. "You sound like a lunatic."

"I assure you that they are real and they are coming to kill us." Buffy said as she began to walk away. Soong and the augment followed her by reflex without being aware that they were doing so.

"My man here can handle any attacker." Soong said proudly as he patted the augment on the back the same way an owner would pet an attack dog.

"That is the problem." Buffy said. "We're fighting the supernatural. Nothing you do will work. The rules don't apply. Your training will get you killed." Buffy stopped for a moment as she realized just out of touch these two guys were. Buffy turned and faced them.

"Hit me!" Buffy demanded to the augment. The augment looked at her strangely.

"I'm not going to hit a woman." The augment said. Buffy lunged forward, her right fist slammed into the augments jaw knocking him backwards. As he was bent over in pain, Buffy stabbed her elbow into the back of his head. The augment went face down into the dirt. Buffy bent over and whispered into his ear.

"Wanna hit me now?" she asked softly. The augment lunged to his feet. Thick fingers clinched at Buffy neck and grabbed empty air. The augment punched twice at her and both times missed.

"These guys are not ready." Buffy thought. Her blonde ponytail weaved in the night air as she easily avoided the augment. "When the vampires come, and they will, you must be ready to kill." Buffy said to them. Buffy held her stake up. "We've got to get a couple more of these." She said. It's the only thing that can kill them." The augment spit blood. He was still feeling the effects of Buffy punches. Buffy looked at him with sympathy.

"What's your name, kid?" Buffy asked.

"Kahn." Said the augment "Khan Noonien Singh" As he spoke, Buffy could feel the sheer power radiating from him. She wondered if he was a male slayer.

"Impossible." Buffy murmured as she dismissed her own thoughts.

"C'mon tin man" said Buffy as she turned away from them. "It's time for Dorothy to get back home cuz that's where I keep my weapons." The three humans walked down the empty street towards Buffy's home at 1630 Revello Drive.

**Klingon High Command Stardate 2200**

Admiral Tengfei groomed the young Klingon female that stood before him. Her academy uniform was crisp and clean but Tengfei couldn't help himself. Whenever he saw a service uniform on any young person he felt like a cadet at inspection. Tengfei stood back and looked at her. He was surprised at how young she was.

"Have they told you the mission?" Tengfei asked.

"Sir, I have been chosen to perform reconnaissance on an enemy of the empire, Sir!" The cadet all but yelled.

"The War-Masters of Kronos have taught her well." Tengfei thought.

"This mission is dangerous." Admiral Tengfei said. "You may encounter the cast-out." The cadet looked at him as if he was crazy. The cast-out were a myth from history. Nevertheless, she vowed to complete her mission and bring honor to herself and her family.

"What is your name child?" The Admiral asked.

"Pidren G'ath" answered the Klingon female. "House of Kor."

"*Qu!*" The Admiral exclaimed. "This wonderful! The house of Kor has much honor."

"*ghaH ngeH DaH!*" The Admiral commanded. The Cadel began to sparkle as she was grabbed by a teleport beam. The cadet disappeared from the high command. She appeared moments later on the dark streets of a fake Sunnydale.

Buffy saw something sparkle in the darkness. It caught her eye. Buffy stopped for a moment out of surprise. She changed direction and headed towards it. Cadet Pidren sniffed the night air. She could smell the faint petrochemicals used to lubricate the machines beneath this monstrosity. She knew that she was on an artificial world that was both a laboratory and quarantine for a dangerous enemy. The admiral had mentioned augmented humans and the cast-out in one breath. Whatever beings that were contained here must be a true threat to the empire. She found it curious that the High Command would choose someone as young as her and insist on a female. There were less than ten females at the academy and most of them had class seniority and actual battle experience. Pidren G'ath inhaled sharply. She knew she was underqualified for this mission but vowed to be brave and do her best.

"nuqneH, Buffy yjr vampire slayer." said a female voice behind her. Pidren turned around with her bat'leth at the ready. She held it steady as the three humans approached her. She recognized Buffy as an augment from her mission briefing. The Buffy was a few inches taller than her but cadet Pidren had a higher muscle mass and bone density.

"I am Pidren G'ath of the House of Kor." She said. Kahn lunged forward.

"Allow me to eliminate this Klingon scum!" he said aggressively. Buffy shot her arm out and stopped him.

"We're not be killing any children today, ok?" Buffy said coldly to Khan. She turned her head back to the Klingon child.

"*pongwIj 'oH Buffy poH tuj bI'reS. pol SoH QaD 'e' nID jIH*" Buffy said "My name is Buffy Summers and I will try to keep you safe. "Buffy noticed how the Klingon girl held her bat'leth. It was sloppy. The Admiral that trained her would have not approved of her fighting technique.

"I'll kill the one on the left. You guys can have the rest." A sinister male voice said. All heads turned. A pack of five vampires and come out of nowhere.

"Great, now I've got these guys to deal with." Buffy said.

"Oh don't worry honey." Said the lead vampire. "You won't have to deal for long." Pidren growled at the vampires.

"I'm going to enjoy killing whatever it is the hell you are." The lead vampire said.

"Today is a good day to die!" Pidren snapped back as she lunged at the vampire.

"Oh great!" thought Buffy as she followed the Klingon into battle.

5\. chapter 5

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

**Klingon High Command Stardate 2200**

Admiral Tengfei changed the view on his command monitor. He had been monitoring the events at site "A". This was the location that held the human augments and the cadet. However, there was a second site, a second asteroid they had terraformed and placed on the other side of the star they orbited. The "B" site held nothing but young Klingon females and vampires. Things were not going well at the "B" site. Over twenty of the young females had been killed by the vampires. Most of them had been transformed into cast-out in only a matter of minutes. Admiral Tengfei fingered the trigger button that would obliterate the "B" site in a thermonuclear blast but hesitated. There were scores of young Klingons still at the "B" site. He hesitated to exterminate them until he could see with his own eyes what the Earth slayer could do. Admiral Tengfei zoomed in on the image of a young female being chased by one of the cast-out. Tengfei watched two colored blobs merge on his screen. He switched the cameras mounted in the false sky to high resolution. On his screen, he saw a young female swing her bat'leth slicing through the neck of a cast-out. The vampire exploded in a cloud of dust. She had killed one but there where dozens of vampires left.

"Decapitation works." Tengfei thought. He had to get the word out. He keyed the space coms. Tengfei entered a code that would allow him to broadcast to the earpieces embedded into each Klingon female.

"Attention combatants." Tengfei said. "Decapitation seems to work. Cut the heads off of these honorless dogs!" he barked. "High Command out."

"May Kahless protect you all." He thought. Tengfei changed the monitor to the video feed from the "A" site. He zoomed in on the augment and watched as she led her troops into battle.

**Experimental Site A**

Buffy jumped back as the claws of the vampire lashed out at her. She flipped the stake into her left hand and charged the vampire again. The vampire jammed an elbow into Khan's ribs. Khan grunted. He barely felt the vampire's jab. Khan reacted in rage and punched the vampire. His fist slammed into the side of the vampires face knocking it sideways. Buffy leaned in and stabbed the vampire in the heart with her stake. It exploded in a cloud of dust.

"One down…" Buffy thought. Still, there were four vampires left.

"Let's try that again." Buffy shouted to Khan. "You set'em up and I'll knock'em down." Buffy looked back at Pidren. She didn't even know the young Klingon's name.

"Listen up, short stuff." Buffy said to the young Klingon female. "If anything gets past us, it's all yours. "she said. "If all else fails, cut its head off." Buffy advised her. Kahn had managed to pin the vampire on the ground. Soong was amazed. The vampire was just as strong as Kahn. He had designed Kahn himself. He knew what feats his augment was capable of performing. Yet, this random creature held its own against the best of what he could produce. Both the girl and the vampire were more than a match for decades of genetic engineering.

"They are not ready." Dr. Soong thought. He knew now that there were tasks his augments were not up to.

"Dammit move!" Buffy shouted. Kahn had gone into a frenzy. He was hitting the vampire over and over again to no effect. "Move!" Buffy yelled. She found a spot and jammed the stake deep into the vampire. It exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Three to go." Buffy thought. There were only two vampires standing before her.

"Sneaky bastards!" Buffy thought. She turned, and with wide eyed horror saw the missing vampire behind the Klingon child.

"De''e' SoH!" Buffy yelled in Klingon. Pidren heard her. The Klingon whipped her bat'leth upwards smacking the vampire in the face. She whipped around slicing downward cutting through flesh and bone. The vampire screamed as one of its legs fell away. The Klingon didn't wait. She took Buffy's advice. Pidren followed the momentum of the blade. She swung it into a tight circle and brought the metallic edge down across the back of the vampire's neck. The head came away and the body exploded. "Kids got some moves." Buffy thought as she turned back to the other two vampires. She watched as Khan circled around one of the vampires separating them. Buffy immediately took the other vampire. Kahn didn't wait for Buffy to give him the signal to attack. He had a clear opening and he took it. Kahn jabbed forward in a classic boxer move as he was taught since he was a child. The head of the vampire bobbed sideways then snapped back. If the vampire was human he would have broken its neck. The vampire was not human. It grabbed Kahn's arm and tossed him to the ground. Kahn grunted as the vampire dropped its full weight on him. The vampire's face turned ugly as its eyes glowed yellow and ridges appeared along its forehead. Kahn refused to scream as the fangs of the vampire sunk into his neck. The vampire choked. It grabbed its neck as fire burned its throat. Kahn's blood dripped from its mouth. The vampire screamed as it burst into flames. Black ashes floated in the night air.

Buffy stood face to face with the last vampire. It had lost all of his friends tonight. This was not the easy kill he was promised. The Lords of Gre'thor had lied to him. He was told the killing would be easy in this fake world. He was told he would taste the sweet blood of a slayer. Now things had fallen apart. He was about to die at the hands of the people he was sent to kill. All of the fight went out of him when he accepted that fact. The vampire stopped dead in it's tracks. It turned to face Buffy.

"Just do it already." It said. Buffy jammed her steak into its heart. The vampire exploded in a cloud of dust.

Buffy wiped the dust off of her as she turned to catch the young Klingon with a finger pressed to her ear. No doubt she was in contact with the Klingon High Command. Doctor Soong caught her eye.

"What are they?" Buffy said. "What are these augments you've created?"

"I don't know." Answered Dr. Soong. "But it appears that they have a natural immunity to vampires."

6\. Chapter 6

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

"I don't need a location spell!" Willow said as she slapped her forehead. Data looked at up at her. The young adept he had been working with was quite skilled at manipulating metaphasic energy. She preferred to call it magic. Data twisted his head to the side. He'd had learned a long time ago that this was an interrogative among humans. Willow was still talking. She had noticed Data's interest in her comment and felt the need to explain.

"All I need is a retrieval spell. I don't need to know where Buffy is now. "Willow said. "I just need to get her back."

"That sounds like a good plan." Data said. "How do you plan to compensate for time?" he asked. Willow looked at him puzzled.

"Time travel is possible. If Buffy is not in the present, she may be either in the future or in the past. Have you set limits for how far in time you will look for her?" Data asked.

"No." Willow through sullenly to herself. Sure, she loved Data's big brain. She could talk to him about almost anything but there were times when his computer intelligence put hers to shame.

"The spell is not bound by time." Willow said. "It will search the entire four-dimensional manifold of space-time."

"The universe is over twelve billion years old." Said Data. "That is a lot of time to search. I'll help you configure the spell for maximum efficiency. Let's just hope that Buffy is not assimilated by the Borg in the future. The Humans of this era have no defense against the Borg."

"Good." said Willow said as she began to gather the ingredients for the spell.

**Enterprise NX-001**

Jonathan Archer sat in the captain's chair studying the main screen. The rouge scientist Dr Arik Soong had escaped from the brig and had disappeared into empty space. Now he was back here in Klingon space looking for the doctor. The strange asteroid he had noticed the first time he was here filled the ship's view screen. There were no signs of Klingon activity, still he had his crew at battle stations. The tension of the bridge was thick enough to cut with a knife. He had been waiting hours for any signs of Klingon battleships and was rewarded with only the sounds of beeps and static from the command console. While he waited, he had ordered a high-resolution scan of the asteroid. He wanted to know what was inside. He was sure it was inhabited. The lights across the main control panel shifted colors. The young ensign at the watch station looked up and spoke clearly.

"Sir, I'm reading two Klingon Bird-of-Prey on rapid approach." He said.

"Helm, place the asteroid between us and the Klingons." Archer said. The ship tilted slightly as it dove towards the asteroid. Archer's plan was to hide from the approaching Klingon ships. He wanted to avoid direct confrontation with this new-found species. The "Enterprise" accelerated and dove towards the giant rock in space.

**Klingon Experimental Site A**

"What was that!?" Buffy asked. She was upset and puzzled. The augment Khan had been bitten by a vampire. Upon tasting the augment the vampire burst into flames. Not even holy water acted that fast. Doctor Noonian Soong looked away from her sheepishly. Buffy caught his body language. She knew he was hiding something. She stepped boldly to him. Her eyes held an intense gaze.

"I fight the supernatural every day." She said. "I have never seen anything work that fast. What did you do?" Buffy asked. Soong's eyes darted around her. He was afraid to answer.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked as she stepped closer. Khan had caught the tension between Buffy and Soong. Doctor Soong finally worked up the nerve to tell Buffy a type of truth.

"My creations are artificial lifeforms. They have no genetic history other than what I gave them." Said Soong as he stopped to clear his throat. "I needed a source of superior genetic information free of human weakness. I found something buried deep in the Starfleet cloud. I found medical and genetic research for the creation of a superior being by a Professor Maggie Walsh. Buffy punched Doctor Soong in the face by reflex. She knew Maggie Walsh and what she had done. Doctor Soong rubbed his jaw as he stood.

"She named her creation "Adam" Soong said. Some of the gene codes were unrecognizable. I had to slave many a long night to convert some of the gene codes into human equivalences. The genes I couldn't translate I reversed engineered from preserved samples from something called "the Initiative". After twenty years of hard work, I finally was able to make my dreams come true." Soong put his arm around Khan.

"My son here is the finest human being that ever lived." Soong smiled as he patted Khan on the back.

"Your 'son' is part demon!" Buffy yelled. Her thoughts flashed back to the nightmare experience with Adam. Buffy shuttered. "Never again." She muttered to herself. Buffy grabbed Soong and whispered in his ear.

"The thing you made your children from was a killer. It was a monster that slaughtered both human and demon life. It was a creature of unhampered intellect and endless ambition. Your augments will attempt to conquer any and everything in their path. If just one of those things get back to the late twentieth century then we're looking at the next Hitler!"

"It is the duty of the superior to rule the weak." Soong said. Buffy hit him again. As she looked down at him she said "I guess we know who's in charge now."

**Klingon High Command Stardate 2200**

Admiral Tengfei was as close to a panic as a Klingon could be. The events at Site 'B' were spiraling out of control. Thirty young female Klingons had already been killed and converted to cast-out. Site "B' was now a blood-soaked holocaust. The Admiral was afraid that he would run out of the special cadets the empire had created for this mission. He flipped the small view screen on his command console. It showed a medical warehouse filled with row after row of gestating fetuses near completion. The Human-Klingon hybrids were the only hope of the empire to defend itself against the cast-out. Klingons did not have slayers. The only person to survive the cast-out was a human female named Buffy Summers. They created the hybrids by mixing Buffy and Klingon DNA. With accelerated growth therapy and direct neurological programming the empire could deploy the hybrids only months after they were born. Pidren G'ath of the House of Kor was one of the hybrids. He was there when medical had decanted her only three months ago.

Admiral Tengfei switched his screen back to site 'B' just in time to hear the scream of a young Klingon female as she was slammed to the ground and her skull cracked. The cast-out began to feed upon her. Purple Klingon blood covered the ground.

7\. Chapter 7

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

**The Crab Nebula in the Alpha Quadrant**

The Borg cube hung above the cauldron of gas and fire beneath them. From the neutron star at the center of the nebula, waves of furious "X" and gamma rays blasted outward through the sheets of frozen gases that were the remnant of the supernova that had created this terrible place. The experiment was almost done. The Borg were here to see if they could create Omega particles. The Borg perused research on the Omega particle because it was the most powerful source of energy in the universe. The Borg perused the particles for another purpose. The Omega particle was perfect. The electrons in its valence shell and the sub-atomic particles in it nucleus were arranged in perfect order. For the Borg, to look upon the perfection of the Omega particle was to look upon the face of God. So far, they had failed. They were starting their last set of trials when the collective became aware of a duplicate transwarp signature of a Borg ship that was in the wrong part of the galaxy. It took the Borg only moments to realize that this was a time shifted signal from the future. The Borg was curious. Orders were issued. The Borg cube began its journey towards Earth.

**The Coven of the Cult of Rosenberg Stardate 2155**

The five young women were draped in white and kneeling in prayer. They spoke the ancient spell of balancing over and over again hoping to achieve a harmony of the events of the past. The high priestess eyed them as she walked past the array of women towards the communication center. Admiral Rosenberg had managed to send the signal. Soon the Borg would arrive and her honored ancestor would have to deal with them. Everything now boiled down to timing. She had to make sure that Archer played his role in the scheme of things. Things had to go just so to get Buffy back to the past in time for her confrontation with the Borg.

"Open a channel to the Enterprise." The high priestess said as she entered the communications center. A young girl pressed a series of buttons on the brightly lit console.

"Encrypt using the old Watchers code." The high priestess said. The girl at the console complied.

"Standard greetings and time-stamp." The high priestess said. "Message. Captain Archer, flash override, command priority. It is imperative that you retrieve the slayer from the asteroid. Do this at any cost. Technical specifications to follow for modification of teleportation beam. The specifications must be followed exactly. Reply when task is accomplished." The girl at the console entered the message then attached a large file with the technical specifications the high priestess gave her separately. She hit the "send" button. A burst of tachyons spat out into space towards the Klingon empire.

**Enterprise NX-001**

The ship shuttered as it took another hit from a bird-of-prey. The two Klingon patrol ships had found him. The enterprise was taking a terrible beating. Captain Archer was patient. He knew the Klingon ships had energy based shields. He was simply waiting for the Klingons to come within range of the photon torpedoes. He was playing a game of cat and mouse hoping to lure them into a trap. Unfortunately, he was the mouse.

"Range to nearest target?" Archer asked the fire control station.

"Fifty Kilometers." Came an answer.

"I just need five more kilometers." Archer thought. Just then, Klingon lightning hit the ship. The Enterprise lurched viciously to one side as gravity control plates lost power for a split second. The communications circuit on the arm of the captain's chair began to beep. He looked at the code. It was a priority message from Starfleet.

"Who the hell is calling me now?" He thought. Archer tapped a button and read the message. His eyes bulged for a moment when he realized that there was a slayer aboard the asteroid he was hiding behind.

"Range to target forty-two kilometers." The fire control station said.

"Fire!" screamed Archer.

Two photon torpedo leapt from the torpedo bay. Twin points of lights fell away into the black void of space. Both curved as the torpedoes tracked their targets. Even as the Klingon ships began to turn the torpedoes slammed into them exploding on impact. Twin balls of light lit the sky.

Archer exhaled in relief. That should keep the Klingons out of their hair for a while. Now he had work to do for the coven.

**Experimental Site "A"**

Buffy and Pidren walked together in the dark. Buffy was curious about the young Klingon girl. She was pretty sure that the Klingon was here to spy on her.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked her.

"To bring honor to my family and the Klingon empire!" The young Klingon said proudly. Buffy almost smiled. That was the standard answer for everything the Klingons did.

"No." Buffy said in an attempt to clarify. "Why are you here now with me in this strange place?" Pidren looked at her as she weighed what to tell the human and what to leave out.

"The Cast-Out are a danger to the empire. "she said. "We barely defeated them thousands of years ago. We have no defense against these creatures. We need your power." Buffy remembered the Klingon girl she had met aboard the Enterprise.

"So, you don't know how to activate your Potentials?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Answered Pidren. "We've lost the magics."

"Do you at least have the scythe? Buffy asked. She didn't know how things worked on Kronos but Giles and Willow had figured out that the scythe was important to the magics of the slayer. Pidren looked at her puzzled.

"What is this scythe you speak of?" she asked. "What we have is the sword of honor. The bat'leth first used by Kahless the Undefeated to purge the homeworld of these foul creatures and cast them into the outer darkness.

"Great." Buffy said. "Now all you need to do is find the bat'leth of Kahless and say a spell." Pidren listened attentively. Every word Buffy said was being relayed back to the High Command. The two warriors walked on in silence. Around them monstrous forces rallied to win the future.

8\. Chapter 8

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Willow peeked out of the window in the living room behind the couch. Her eyes darted over the darks streets. She could see terrible shapes moving in the darkness.

"We've got bigger problems than Buffy." She said. Data stood behind her. They had just finished putting the final details on the retrieval spell to bring Buffy back from wherever she had gone. Now Willow was focused on something else.

"We were fighting a phantom known as the First." Willow said. "It hasn't been around a while. Mabey, Starfleet scared it away." Willow smiled to herself. Eternal evil was unlikely to be scared of a fleet of little human spaceships.

"The First has an army of vicious killers called the Turok-Han. Thousands of them are still there in the caverns under Sunnydale. We have to find a way to get rid of them." Willow said as she turned back to Data. Data tapped his com badge.

"This is lieutenant Data to commander Worf" Data said. "Worf here." came a voice. "Please scan the area under the city for any unusual lifesigns."

"I have the results of a previous lifescan." Worf said. "I've detected that there are over twenty thousand metaphasic lifeforms beneath Sunnydale." Willow and Data looked at each other.

"We had planned on using the potential slayers as a strike team." Willow said. "But there's no way we can take on twenty thousand Turok-Han." Willow sounded hopeless.

"Worf is it possible to beam these life forms directly into space?" Data asked.

"We are unable to get a transporter lock on the metaphasic lifeforms. We would have to attach a tracking beacon to each of them separately. "Worf said.

"What if you filled a torpedo with, I dunno, nanobots and use the torpedo blast to cover the Turok-Han with something you can track?"

Data did the math in his head. "A torpedo that powerful would destroy the city." He said. "We would have to go into the caverns and manually attach the tracking pins one Turok-Han at a time."

Willow shook her head. She was amazed at how literal Data was.

"The amulet!" Willow spurted. "I just remembered that Angel gave Faith an Amulet to use against the Turok-Han!" Her eyes were wide with excitement then darkened. "That means that we're still going to have to go into the caverns and kill the remaining Turok-Han by hand.

"We need a way to manually activate the potentials." Willow said.

"I think I have an answer to that." Data said. "I have a complete record of events here. The veritas spell you used earlier created a complete video record that somehow ended up in the Starfleet cloud. I have access to those files. I can simply remember how we did it.

"Ok" said Willow as she went to get her magic supplies. "Let's get to work." She said.

**Klingon High Command Stardate 2200**

Admiral Tengfei was hard at work. He had overheard the words of the Slayer at experimental site "A". He tapped out messages to the Klingon cultural center and waited for a response. The answer he was waiting for came back immediately. The sword of honor used by Kathless thousands of years ago was safe under lock and key. He sent over a strike team to retrieve it. Admiral Tengfei brought up the view from the "B" site. They needed help there. The landscape of the second asteroid was littered with the bodies of dozens of Klingon clone-hybrids. He needed the magics of the slayer if he was to win this war.

Admiral Tengfei briefed the strike team then sent them on their way. He ordered no causalities while retrieving the sword of honor. The bat'leth of Kahless was currently entrusted to the House of Mogh. They were given the responsibility of keeping it safe. The loss of that artifact would bring great shame to that house. The House of Mogh would fight to the death to keep it under their control. He didn't have time to worry about that. What concerned him more was the massacre at site "B". The cameras planted around the asteroid showed nearly fifty dead hybrids. The Cast-Out roamed the bloody and blackened city looking for more victims. The life signs of the last hybrid flickered as the Cast-Out piled upon her. Tengfei could see her hacking away bravely at the monsters but it was no avail. The Cast-Out were just too strong.

"This is no way for a warrior to die!" Tengfei thought angrily. The hybrids were like lambs led to the slaughter. This was how they executed honorless cowards. The Cast-Out had no honor. Tengfei refused to let this blood bath continue. He would not allow the Cast-Out to continue to exist or take advantage of any opportunity to escape. He fingered the two buttons under the command console and armed the nuclear warheads buried throughout the "B" site.

9\. Chapter 9

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

**Experimental Site B**

She was tired of this place. The demon that occupied the body of the dead Klingon girl was ready to move on to a new killing field. It had taken the last Klingon hybrid only hours ago and had been there when the last Klingon was killed. Now it was hungry and needed a fresh kill. She twisted her fingers and murmured an old spell she learned from her time in Gre'thor. She said the last word and disappeared in a blaze of light. She had successfully escaped the "B" site.

**Klingon High Command Stardate 2200**

He had given up totally. Admiral Tengfei had given up on the "B" site. The Cast-Out had overwhelmed the hybrids and had turned the asteroid into a killing field. Admiral Tengfei scanned the asteroid with growing alarm. There was a huge buildup of metaphasic energy inside of the asteroid indicating the use of raw primal magic. The Cast-Out must not escape. They had to be contained at any cost. Tengfei entered the last part of the command code and pressed two buttons. Matter met antimatter. A brief second sun illuminated the night. The "B" site was obviated in a nuclear hellstorm. Tengfei exhaled. That was close. A single Cast-Out could kill the entire Klingon empire. Static spiked in his headset. He could hear angry voices through the weapons fire. The house of Mogh had staged a light resistance. So far casualties were few. Tengfei cleared head and focused on the "A" site. The demons that had oppressed them for thousands of years were almost in his grasp to control. As soon as he could get his hands on the bat'leth of Kahless and the magics of the slayer the empire would have the weapons of equality needed to destroy the demons that hurt them so many years ago.

**The Enterprise NX-01**

The demon appeared in a flash of light. The teleportation spell had worked perfectly. The darkness of the shuttle bay covered its movement. The Klingon hybrid killed and raised at site "B" sniffed the air. She could tell there were weak and tasty humans nearby. The creature made its way into the hallway in search of a meal.

Private N. Myers enjoyed the feel of her new red top. She was assigned aboard the Enterprise as part of the new MACO team. Starfleet had decided to assign military personnel aboard the Enterprise after the Federation realized that the galaxy was a lot rougher than they knew. She turned a corner and ran into the cast-out. The vampire looked at her a moment. It was distracted by her red shirt. Then she remembered that she was a fearless killing machine. The vampire lunged at Myers.

The Federation solider remembered her training. By reflex she grabbed her phaser, which was set to stun, and fired. The vampire staggered backwards a moment. Myers changed the settings to "kill" then fired again hitting the vampire square in the chest. A chunk of Klingon flesh exploded backwards coating the walls. The chest of the vampire began to heal. The empty space in her chest filled with a soft yellow white light as enchanted matter reconstructed her torn body.

"What the…" Myers said to herself. She had seen a lot of strange things since joining the Enterprise but she had never seen anything like this before.

"What the hell are you?" Myers screamed at the vampire. The cast-out was silent. It bared its teeth as it lumbered towards the human. Myers recognized something about the creature before her. Half remembered rumors passed down in her family sparked a memory.

"Nosferatu…" Myers muttered. Her family had migrated from central Romania on Earth years ago long after Khan Noonien Singh has launched his homicidal eugenics wars. Myers remembered the terrifying legends spoken of in whispers.

"Vampire!" Myers had come to her conclusion. She realized what she was dealing with now. She tapped her com badge.

"Red alert! Intruder in shuttle bay 2. Security to Shuttle bay 2!" Myers had bought time. She had to keep the creature confined here. She could not let it get loose on the ship. Myers assumed the ready stance. Her martial arts training was quite extensive. The Cast-out rushed Myers. As it came at her Myers grabbed the vampire by the wrist and drove her elbow in to the vampire's throat. The head of the creature snapped back. Myers grabbed the vampire by the head and shoveled it into the wall.

"Let's get you to the brig." Myers said. The same basic moves that had worked at the academy had worked here.

"That was fun." The cast-out said. It had been caught off guard by the human. It planned on fixing that mistake.

The vampire pushed itself away from the wall knocking Myers backwards. The vampire yanked its arm free and slammed a fist into Myers face. Drops of blood flew in the air. The vampire lunged at Myers. She blocked it with an elbow, leaned backwards then brought the heel of her foot across the vampire's face. The demon was stunned. The human being difficult to eat. All this violence was making it hungry. The Klingon growled.

Myers was feeling desperate. Nothing was working and her training was failing t her. She remembered the curse her mother had taught her when she was a child.

"*Spiritus Vitae*" she said. The Klingon froze. It didn't really breathe but there was a circuit of energy that kept it alive. Now something had disrupted that flow. The energy that animated the corpse shuttered and began to fade.

"No!" The Klingon muttered to itself. It shoved Myers against the wall and sunk its teeth into her neck. A fountain of warm human blood filled the mouth of the demon. Myers scream died in her throat. The cast-out drank the blood from the human until it was empty. The cast-out could feel its energy returning. It felt stronger than ever. The vampire let go of Myers. The body sank to the floor. The vampire turned, refreshed, and made its way down the hallway in search of other humans to kill.

10\. Chapter 10

CBS and Paramount own the rights to the Star Trek TV and film franchise. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

**Enterprise NX-001**

Captain Archer pushed the toolbox aside in frustration. The coven had sent him instructions on how to modify the transporter to get the slayer that was inside of the asteroid they now orbited. The specifications they had sent him were like nothing he'd had seen before. The specifications were closer to the theoretical models he had seen at Starfleet Research. He knew the transporter specifications locked in on metaphasic energy. This was the energy responsible for magic. This was the energy generated by all supernatural creatures. This was the energy that made slayers possible. An actual Slayer! Archer had trained to be a Watcher but he had never seen a Slayer in his life. Slayers were rare. Vampires were even rarer. Most of them had been wiped out by Khan Noonien Singh during what was mislabeled as the Eugenics wars during the latter part of the twentieth century. This was a big deal for him. If he could see an actual slayer then all this work he was doing for a shadow organization he had never met in person would be worth it.

T'Pol watched her captain with growing concern. Archer was acting erratic as of late. The communications logs had shown that he had received a series of faster than light encrypted messages from Starfleet. It was apparent that the captain was following orders sent from someone in secret. T'Pol was about to consider Archers fitness for command when a shadow passed across the door. T'Pol turned her head and gazed at a young Klingon girl who stood there in complete silence. The Vulcan and vampire looked at each other for long moments. T'pol noted the lack of respiration from the Klingon. She noticed how still the Klingon stood and she finally noticed that the Klingon girl was covered in blood. Her mind knew instantly what she was dealing with.

"Vampire!" T'pol thought. Vulcan legend was full of these creatures. Surak had destroyed them all in the great awakening. They appeared to have survived. Archer had caught sight of the vampire. He was amazed. He thought all of the vampires were extinct. Now he understood why the coven wanted the slayer.

"Don't move." Archer whispered to T'pol. T'pol froze. Her body became perfectly still.

"This is illogical." T'pol said. "The vampire can still see us." The Klingon vampire growled as it slowly walked towards Archer and T'pol.

"I don't want to spook it." Archer murmured to T'pol as he played around with the transporter shielding.

"Who are you?" Archer demanded to know. "What is your house?" he asked of the vampire.

"I am Kura. House of D'Ghor!" The vampire said. Archer could hear the pride in her voice. Archer remembered his Klingon mythology.

"The Cast-Out have no honor!" he spat back at her. The Klingon smiled.

"But we have teeth!" She said as she lunged towards Archer and T'pol and bounced off the teleporter force field. The vampire snarled as it scratched at the energy field that was keeping it from its food. The vampire turned away in a huff and scurried out of the teleporter compartment in search of easier prey. Archer grabbed the tool box and went back to work.

"Hurry." He said to T'pol. "We've got to get that slayer on board now!"

**Experiential Site "A"**

She could hear movement in the darkness around her. Buffy could hear vampires moving in the bushes that lined Revello drive.

"These guys don't give up." Buffy thought. The vampires came out of the bushes. They were all Klingon girls. Buffy turned and looked at Pidren who was staring at the vampires with wide eyes.

"They've escaped the "B" site!" Pidren said into the subcutaneous microphone buried just beneath her skin. She knew that the power of the Cast-Out was terrible but their use of magic was impressive. Admiral Tengfei was right. If just one these things escaped then the empire was doomed.

**Klingon High Command Stardate 2200**

He hated to lose the cadet and the augment Buffy Summers but Tengfei knew that he little time to react. The cast-out could teleport! They could appear anywhere at any time. A handfull of them had escaped the "B" site and was now aboard the "A" site with the augments. If only he could get some of the augment Khan's blood, he could develop a biological weapon against the cast-out. All those possibilities were gone now. Tengfei entered the authorization codes and activated the nuclear weapons buried along the "A" site.

**Sunnydale 1998**

Willow was careful to arrange the elements in their correct order. The spell to locate and retrieve Buffy was rather sensitive and specific. They didn't want to end up with an infinite number of Buffy's from every timeline in the multiverse.

"You ready, Data?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Data said. He sat quietly as he began the calculations to bring Buffy back from the future.

**Enterprise NX-001**

Archer could hear the sounds of screams and phaser fire echoing throughout the ship. The vampire had left them in search of easier prey. He had sent a warning to the crew and then turned back to installing the transporter upgrades. The upgrades were highly unusual. Not only was the teleport beam unusually strong but it locked on to any human with metaphasic energy. It would ignore an ordinary human or the Klingon vampires. It should only return the slayer since she was the only human down there with metaphasic energy

"Captain." Came a voice over the intercom. "We've detected Klingon nukes below. They're active."

"Warp 1." Said Archer. The Enterprise shuttered as it leapt.

**Experiential Site "A"**

Vampires exploded as cadet Pidren beheaded them. She fought valiantly slicing through the cast-out as if they were paper. Buffy admired her style even if it was a bit sloppy. To her left Khan was holding his own. He was managing to snap the necks of the vampires with his bare hands. Any vampire unlucky to bite him went up in flames.

"We cannot have these creatures on Earth." Khan grunted. "If I had the chance, I would exterminate them all." Buffy did not like the sound of that. She had a feeling that Khan would turn the world upside down in his single minded pursue of vampires. Buffy was about to launch herself at a vampire when she flickered. Buffy phased out of reality for a moment then came back.

"Looks like Archer has found us." Doctor Soong said. He recognized the signs of a faulty teleport lock. Soong looked over at Khan. His firstborn was flickering as well. Khan came back and then both he and Buffy disappeared.

"Well, that's unfortunate" Soong said as the world around them lit up in a thunderous thermonuclear blast.

**Klingon High Command Stardate 2200**

"Good bye Cadet." Admiral Tengfei thought. He refused to shed any tears for the young Klingon he was about to kill. It had been a long day. He had sent many brave warriors to their death. One more would not send him to the fiery gates of Gre'thor.

"Today is a good day to die." Tengfei thought. He twisted the twin activation keys. Millions of miles away bombs in the gigaton range exploded. The "A" site was instantly vaporized.

"They died with honor" Tengfei thought. He would forward the commendations to the respective families.

**Sunnydale 1998**

"What is that?" Willow asked. She had seen the huge cube come out of the sun and float over the house. Data recognized the cube immediately. He tapped his com badge.

"Captain, there appears to be a Borg cube directly above my location." Data said. The voice of captain Picard came back scrambled and hard to hear. It was cut out by a loud, harsh demanding voice.

**"We are the Borg. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."**

"We have to leave now!" Data said. He recalled a teleport spell Willow had taught him. They both disappeared in a flash of light. Mystical backlash splashed against the Borg shields. A spark flew from the cube to the house. The side of the Summer home exploded. Moments later two forms appeared in the living room.

Buffy looked around. She looked through the torn roof at the huge cube floating in the sky above. She looked over at Khan Noonien Singh who was as lost as she was. She had no idea what to do next.

**Earth San Francisco The Cult of Rosenberg Stardate 2155.**

She was ecstatic. Things had played out as they should. Buffy had been returned to Sunnydale in time and now events that would shake the galaxy would surely emerge.

"Buffy has engaged the Borg." Said the high priestess to the joyous congregation before her.


End file.
